Regrets and Remorse
by IReallyLoveSantana
Summary: Beca finally confesses her darkest secret to Chloe, and then realizes that she can't avoid it anymore. So with her girlfriend's help, she attempts to right her biggest regret.
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't understand why I can't meet your mom. I've met your dad a bunch of times and even your stepmom-"

"Step_monster_."

"Yeah, sorry, whatever. Why can't I go with you to meet your mom?" Chloe asked, vying to catch Beca's attention as she continued to throw clothes into a duffel bag. The tiny brunette grunted an undecipherable response and crossed the room to grab her laptop and untangle it from all the wires on her desk. Eyebrows scrunching together in annoyance, Chloe positioned herself in front of her girlfriend's duffel bag and crossed her arms.

"Why. Can't. I. Meet. Your. Mom?" The redhead asked again, tilting her head to the side and searching Beca's face for answers. The shorter girl avoided her gaze and sighed in annoyance. A silence rested between the couple for the next couple seconds until finally, Chloe stepped aside.

"Does she not know you have a girlfriend? Or am I just not the type of girl you feel comfortable bringing home to meet her-"

"Chloe, it's not you! For Christ's sake, it isn't all about you for once." Beca snapped, shoving her laptop in the bag and zipping it. The redhead flinched at the sharpness in her girlfriend's voice, and a hurt expression took over her features. She heard Beca swear under her breath and turned around to face the window.

"I'm sorry. That was completely uncalled for. I'm really sorry Chlo." She apologized quickly, setting her bag down on the floor and walking up behind her girlfriend. She felt the taller girl tense at her touch and knew she had fucked up again.

"Then what's it about?" Chloe murmured, blinking away the tears that had started to form in her piercing eyes.

"My sister." Beca's reply was nearly inaudible, and the redhead wasn't quite sure that she had heard her right. Turning around, she stared at the shorter girl in confusion.

"You've never said anything about a sister."

"I know. It's because she hates me. And she has a right to." Beca admitted quietly. The fact that she was refusing to meet Chloe's gaze told the taller girl that Beca didn't bring up this little detail too often.

"Why would she hate you?" Chloe asked gently, taking Beca's arm and leading her over to the bed. She sat her girlfriend down and then looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry, but I can't. Not yet." Beca's voice cracked and she shook her head. Her dark eyes shot towards the floor again and Chloe frowned. She had never seen her girlfriend like this about anything before. Not when they talked about her parents' divorce, or her stepmother, or her dick of an ex-boyfriend from high school. Never.

"Look, I've got to go or I'm going to miss my cab. I'm sorry about this whole conversation, okay? I'll see you in a couple of days." Beca apologized before leaning up and kissing her girlfriend quickly. And with that, the DJ grabbed her bag and hurried out of the apartment that they had rented for the summer.

Beca felt her stomach lurch as the taxi pulled to a stop in front of the house she had spent so many weekends at. Knowing that the longer she stayed in the backseat, the longer the meter would run, she quickly handed the cabbie his pay and hopped out. The tiny girl pulled her bag out of the trunk and took a deep breath before walking up onto the porch. Beca raised her fist to knock and then hesitated. It was her childhood home for crying out loud; she shouldn't feel like she had to knock. Yet she did.

After a few seconds, Beca heard the sound of footsteps and the door unlatching. Suddenly, she was face to face with her mother. Somehow, the 57 year old still looked just as good as when Beca was growing up, if not a little grayer.

"Beca, honey. Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come in?" The woman asked, stepping aside and arching an eyebrow. Beca unfroze and nodded, stepping forward to hug her mom.

"Sorry. It's just been a while since I've been here. How've things been?" The 19 year old said, pulling back from the hug and grabbing her bag off the ground. She stepped inside and was smacked in the face by memories. Forcing herself to push them to the back of her mind, she attempted to pay attention to what her mother was saying.

"Things have been fine. The divorce with Ted's was finalized last week, so that's done." The woman said, leading her daughter into the kitchen. The two of them sat down together and Beca winced as she heard the back door slam shut.

"Thank God. How's…how's she been?" Beca's voice quieted and her mother sighed.

"She doesn't speak to me. She's not home very often. So I probably know about as much as you." Beca nodded in understanding and glanced around the kitchen. She mentally prepared herself for the cliché "my baby's done with her first year of college" questions.

"So tell me about this girlfriend!"

"Her name is Chloe and she sings and she has red hair. And dad likes her so you have to too or else you'll seem like the shitty judgmental one."

"Alright, alright. How did you two meet?"

"She walked into my shower while I was singing and asked me to audition for her acapella group. Romantic, I know. Can you ask me about something other than my girlfriend?"

"Okay. When did you know you were gay? Did you know in high school? Were you hiding this from me-"

"Oh my God, mom, no. I didn't know I was when I met her."

"Alright, if you say so. How's your dad?"

"Dad's great. He's happy with Joanne-"

"I'm so sorry for messing everything up. If I hadn't asked for a divorce, none of this would have happened. And you and your sister wouldn't be so-"

"Mom, please just stop," Beca interjected, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to. I lived with dad. I got the easy life with dad. So just don't." The older woman stared at her daughter in surprise then nodded.

"Alright. Well, I can see you're not in the mood to talk to me. If you want to try her, she's probably in the backyard, working out." Beca's mom suggested tiredly, standing up from the table and walking over to the fridge. She started to pull out ingredients for dinner, and Beca stood up from the table as well. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the tiny brunette started out towards her old backyard.

_**So this is just a little something I thought up the other day and decided to jot it down. Tell me if you think it's worth continuing and what you'd like to see.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Beca attempted to calm her nerves as she stared out the back door. She could see her younger sister over at their old picnic table. With her feet propped up onto the bench and sweat dripping off her face, she was steadily lifting herself up in down in an impressive series of pushups.

"Standing her isn't going to make her like you again." Beca murmured to herself. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the 19 year old opened her sliding glass door and stepped out into the yard. A harsh amount of sunlight hit her and she squinted into it. By the time the glare was out of her eyes, her sister was already halfway towards the road, walking away from her.

"Jaiden! Jaiden, please don't walk away." Beca begged, starting after the other girl. She hurried as fast as she could and eventually caught up with her before she could get into the red car she was in the process of unlocking.

"Why are you even here?" The teenager muttered, fiddling with her keys and finally managing to unlock the driver's side door. Before she could worry about locking it again, Beca slid into the car's passenger side and put her seatbelt on. Her younger sister glared at her and shoved her key into the ignition.

"I'm going to drive around the block four times. And then you're going to get out of my car." Beca nodded in understanding and started into her prepared speech as quickly as she could.

"You have every right to hate me, I know. I know me saying I'm sorry and that I should have done something doesn't help anything. It doesn't change anything. But I really am so, so sorry. And if you're going to be up at Barden next year, I want us to actually talk-"

"I'm not going to Barden so I can get closer to you. I'm going because it's the only place I can go to for free, and that's just because Dad feels guilty too." Jaiden interrupted, turning her car around the second corner, marking the halfway mark of their first lap. Beca's face flushed a deep red and she drew in a deep breath.

"My point is that I have never regretted anything more than I regret ignoring what was happening." She admitted quietly. Jaiden accelerated past their house for the first time and turned at the first intersection.

"Yeah well, good for you. It doesn't really matter to me if you regret what you did or not."

"I told my girlfriend about you Jay-"

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that," the 17 year old snapped. "And I really couldn't care less about whatever girl you tricked into dating you. It's really great that you can just be yourself and date who you want without getting the shit kicked out of you for it. Believe me, I'm happy for you." Beca clenched her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip. They passed their house for the second time, and the younger of the two stepped onto the gas pedal a little harder.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to apologize for you to understand how sorry I am." The 19 year old said in frustration. Her sister shot her a sideways glance and then shook her head.

"I understand that you're sorry. It just doesn't matter." They passed the halfway point around the block and Beca knew she was running out of time.

"Jaiden, please just give me another chance. I don't need us to be close or anything. I just need you not to hate me. You're my sister; that's not how it's supposed to be."

"You're right. Sisters are supposed to look out for one another." They passed the house a third time. Beca knew her chances were at about zero at this point.

"I know. I fucked up. I thought that maybe if I could get out of the house and get dad to believe me, I could help. But he always just brushed it off as us not liking Ted."

"Wow. That must have been a lot of effort for you." The dark haired girl responded dryly. Finally, she pulled to a stop in front of their house and turned to look at her older sister.

"If it gets you off my ass about this, then fine. I accept your shitty apology. Now get out of the car so I can get away from you." Jaiden said bluntly. Beca hesitated for a moment before unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping out of the small Ford. The moment she shut the door behind her, the car peeled out and her sister disappeared down the street. Beca sighed shakily and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She quickly dialed Chloe's number and lifted the small device to her ear. The small girl sat down on the front porch step and ran her fingers through her hair tiredly. Her girlfriend answered on the third ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Chloe, will you come get me?"

"_What, why? Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine. I just can't be here right now. She hates me so much and I can't take my mom right now." Beca's voice broke and her girlfriend's heart cracked right along with it.

"_Okay, okay. I'm going to be there as soon as I can. What's your address?"_

"I'll text it to you."

"_Alright. Beca, what's going on between you two? Why would your own sister hate you?"_

"Because I abandoned her Chloe!" Beca shouted into the iPhone, "When our parents got divorced, my mom got custody of her and her fucking new boyfriend started beating the shit out of her because she came out. And I never stopped him." Silence rested between the two young women for the next few seconds.

"_Beca, that's awful."_

"I tried telling my dad, but he didn't believe me. She ended up in the hospital for almost two weeks before anyone actually realized I was telling the truth."

"_We can talk about this more in the car. I'll be there within the next two hours. I love you Beca. This will all be okay."_

"Thanks. I love you too." The singer muttered into the speaker. She heard the click of her girlfriend hanging up and slowly lowered the phone from her ear. Beca quickly typed her address into a message bubble and sent it to Chloe before slipping it back into her pocket.

_**Thank you for the two reviews on the first chapter! I'm willing to take it in any direction you guys would want to see, so feel free to message me and let me know or post it in the reviews! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe glanced at the mailbox numbers anxiously as she drove down what the GPS told her was Beca's street. She cursed herself for not asking her girlfriend what her house looked like because she had absolutely no idea where she was. The redhead tapped the accelerator and then jumped as an automated voice filled the car.

_Turn right now._

The redhead cut the wheel to the right almost immediately, and then gasped when she saw a small red car coming her way. Chloe slammed on the brakes as fast as she could, but it wasn't good enough. Her bumper rammed right into the front of the other car and the sound of the two cars colliding filled the streets.

"Shit." Chloe muttered, clenching her eyes shut and sighing as her engine died and she slammed backwards into her seat. The redhead watched as the other driver stepped out of her car and quickly unbuckled her own seatbelt. She stepped out onto the pavement and started apologizing immediately.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't look before I turned, I was following my GPS and-"

"It's fine. Look, my bumper's barely dented and it's a piece of shit anyway. You want to just go our separate ways and leave the insurance and shit out of it?" The teenager sighed, bringing her hand up and rubbing it on the back of her neck. Chloe glanced at the older looking Ford and then back at its driver.

"Are you sure? Like I said, it's completely my fault." The redhead asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Look, we're literally right in front of my house, so if you need to call someone or something-"

"Chloe? What the hell happened?" Jaiden was cut off by her older sister's voice and she jerked her head towards the shorter girl in confusion. Beca was standing on the front porch of the house with her duffel bag in her hand with a completely concerned expression plastered across her face. After a couple of seconds, something clicked in Jaiden's head and she sighed.

"Oh my God. Shit. Shit." She murmured. The 17 year old quickly grabbed the keys out of her car and started up the sidewalk towards her house, brushing past Beca without a second glance.

"Wait! What's going on here?" Jaiden stopped just before the first porch step and turned around. Chloe was staring at her with the same confusion she had felt just a second ago.

"You must be the girlfriend Beca was trying to tell me about. Look. Run while you can. You seem like a nice girl and just…run. Because she'll probably end up leaving you." She deadpanned before turning back towards her house.

"Come on, let's just go." Beca practically whispered as she walked towards the end of the sidewalk. The short brunette grabbed her girlfriend's arm and tugged her towards her slightly dented car. Chloe glanced backwards anxiously before following her girlfriend into the car and driving away.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, setting the GPS destination back to their apartment and then pulling out onto the road. Beca sighed from the passenger seat and shook her head.

"She hates me, just like I said she would." She replied angrily. Beca shoved her bag into the backseat and ran her fingers through her hair before glancing out the window. "How did you two end up hitting each other?"

"I was trying to drive under the directions of a robot and I'm an idiot." Chloe shrugged, glancing at the tiny screen attached to her windshield and quickly jerked the steering wheel to the left. Beca slammed into her door and winced.

"Jesus Chloe. What she said to you…I get if you don't want to do this anymore because-"

"Beca, I understand that she has a right to be upset. But I'm not breaking up with you because of it. You tried to tell your dad, so you didn't just ignore it. And I think eventually this will all work out." The redhead said confidentially. Beca glanced at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious? There's no way that's going to happen. She literally has no reason to want me back in her life."

"Well you two are sisters. That's a reason. And I got you to join the Bella's, so I could probably get her to." Chloe shrugged before sharply turning to the right, causing Beca to slam her shoulder against the door once again.

"Don't. Seriously Chloe, don't even try. It's a nice idea and all, but I'm not going to force myself into her life. If she doesn't want me there, then I'm not going to go against that. She has the right to choose." Beca admitted quietly. Chloe turned to look at her for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the road. This was probably the most open Beca had been with her about anything that had happened before they had met, and she was starting to understand why.

"She might just need some time to realize that you really are sorry for what happened. Seeing you today was probably just as stressful on her as it was on you." Beca nodded in agreement and sighed. The small DJ reached over and took Chloe's free hand in her own.

"I know. I feel awful for even upsetting her like that. I just was so anxious to try to make things right because I can't handle the guilt from this anymore. And I know that's narcissistic, but I seriously can't do it anymore." Beca's voice trembled a bit and the redhead beside her couldn't help but notice the grip on her hand was getting tighter. She squeezed her girlfriend's hand back and looked at her as they pulled up to a red light.

"You're not narcissistic, you're just human and you're processing human emotions. I'm telling you, this will all work out. Just give it some time."

_**Sorry this update took so long! I've been camping in the internet free wilderness for the past week. Feel free to let me know what you think/what you'd like to see happen! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_3 months later_

"I don't want your help moving in, so just leave." Dr. Mitchell stopped two steps into his youngest daughter's dorm. A look of disappointment crossed his face and he hesitated before shutting the door behind him. Jaiden's roommate hadn't showed up yet, so he figured that now was the best time he was going to get to talk to her.

"Come on honey, please don't be like this. I didn't know, and if I had, you know I would have stopped it-"

"Seriously, why are you doing this? I'm not sure if Beca told you or not, but her little apology plan didn't work either. I'm not here to get closer to you two. I'm here because Mom's poor and this was the only way I could go to college." The 18 year old interrupted, continuing to pull clothes out of her suitcase and shoving them into her new dresser drawers. Her father opened his mouth to respond and then paused, unsure he could say anything that wouldn't make the whole situation worse.

"I see. Well, glad I could be of some sort of help to you. Hopefully I'll see you around campus." He muttered finally. Jaiden didn't respond, just continued to unpack her belongings. Dr. Mitchell sighed before reluctantly walking out of his daughter's dorm.

Jaiden spent the rest of her evening unpacking her suitcase and becoming slightly acquainted with her roommate. And her roommate's boyfriend. The two had been making out since she had moved in, and Jaiden was beginning to think she wasn't going to get much sleep that night. Just as she was beginning to consider sleeping in the dorm lobby, there was a knock at the door. Praying that it wasn't her father again, Jaiden stood up and opened it.

"Hi!" Jaiden suddenly found herself face to face with the redhead who had wrecked into her at the beginning of the summer. The freshman frowned and glanced around the hallway, looking for her sister.

"Seriously, just tell Beca I don't want to see her-"

"Beca's not here." Chloe interrupted, gesturing vaguely to the hallway behind her. Jaiden turned her eyes back onto the redhead and stared at her in confusion.

"Well then why are you?"

"It's your first year. And by the looks of it," Chloe peered through the doorway and eyed the couple making out on one of the dorm's beds, "you'd rather get out of your dorm than stay and watch those two suck face. So let me give you a little tour."

Jaiden sighed before reluctantly grabbing her wallet and walking out of her dorm room. Chloe couldn't hide a tiny triumphant grin from her face as she led the 18 year old down the hall.

"So what made you want to come to Barden?" Jaiden rolled her eyes at the question.

"It was the only place I could get in for free. Why are you so intent on showing me around the campus?"

"I feel bad for hitting your car. And even though you two don't talk, you're still my girlfriend's sister, so I'd like to get to know you."

"Ah. So this is an "I feel guilty about hitting your car and the fact that you have family problems" tour. My favorite." Jaiden said dryly. She and Chloe stepped out of the dorm building and into the late August sunlight. Students bustled around them, trying to finish the last of their unpacking.

"I guess if you want to call it that, you can."

"Well since you finally admitted the reasons you're doing this, I'm going to say thanks, but no thanks. I'll figure out my way around." Jaiden said politely. The older girl sighed in annoyance and grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"Then I'm taking you out for a coffee. An "I'm sorry for trying to take you on a tour because I felt guilty" coffee." She chuckled. Jaiden hesitated for a second before giving in and nodding. The redhead grinned triumphantly and began to lead the freshman towards the on campus Starbucks.

"Chloe and Jaiden!" The 19 year old stood up as her name and the girl she was being borderline harassed by's name were called. She grabbed the two cups from the front counter and nodded at the barista before returning to their table. The brunette glared across the café in annoyance as another amateur singer began to take advantage of the "Open Mic Night" that the employees had so expertly planned on move-in day.

"Somehow they always manage to spell the names wrong." Jaiden muttered, setting the two coffees down and taking her seat across from Chloe. Both of them winced as the current participant began to sing _far _too closely to the microphone.

"Somehow they always manage to plan these on the worst nights." Chloe laughed.

"The out of tune guitar is a really nice touch. I have to say, I think that your tour might have been less painful than this." She admitted. Chloe was about to reply when her phone went off. The redhead gave her companion an apologetic glance and answered it.

"Beca, hi….no, I'm on campus….I'm really busy right now, can we meet up later?...Okay, yeah, I'll be there then…hey, I love you…bye babe." The phone call was over within 30 seconds and Jaiden stared at Chloe expectantly after she had hung up.

"Have somewhere to be?" She asked.

"Later tonight, yes. Luckily for you, I have enough time to finish our coffee." Chloe assured her.

"So, how did you two start dating? Did she bribe you originally or?"

"I actually walked in on her while she was showering and I found out she could sing, so I made her audition for the Barden Bellas-"

"Whoa, wait, the what?" Jaiden interjected.

"The Barden Bellas. We're the only all-girl acapella group on campus and we're amazing. Anyways, I made her audition and at first she was totally into this guy from a different group, but I won her over in the end." Chloe grinned triumphantly. Jaiden stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Like that's actually how you met?" Chloe nodded and sighed in relief as the terrible cover of Wonderwall finally ended.

"_And next up is Beca Mitchell? You still out there Beca?" _Jaiden froze as the host for the night announced her sister's name. She shot a glance at Chloe, who looked just as surprised.

"Straight up, did you plan this?" The brunette demanded, grabbing her cup of coffee and standing up. Chloe stood up as well and shook her head immediately.

"Jaiden, I swear I didn't. But please just stay. I'm not going to ask you to talk to her or anything, but just watch her sing." Chloe begged, catching Jaiden by the wrist before she should leave the café. An irritated sigh escaped the younger girl's lips and she sat down reluctantly.

_**Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy. Feel free to tell me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, yeah, hi. So my name is Beca and I'm going to sing a song. And I know I'm awful at guitar, but just deal with it anyways." Chloe couldn't help but grin as her girlfriend awkwardly stammered into the microphone. Public singing was no problem for her, but it was obvious that public speaking was another matter.

"This is called Hate to See Your Heart Break and it's by Paramore." Beca added before starting to strum at the guitar. The redhead across the café shot a look at her younger companion before turning her attention back to Beca.

_There is not a single word in the whole world  
That could describe the hurt  
The dullest knife just sawing back and forth  
And ripping through the softest skin there ever was_

_How were you to know?  
Oh, how were you to know?_

"She's great, isn't she?" Chloe whispered, turning her electric blue eyes towards Jaiden once again. The 18 year old nodded a bit, eyes fixed on her older sister.

_And I, I hate to see your heart break  
I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close  
But I've been there before  
And I, I hate to see your heart break  
I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close  
But I've been there before_

"Let me guess, she's a part of the little singing group you wanted me to join?" Jaiden asked quietly, finally pulling her eyes away from the small stage and focusing them on the redhead. Chloe nodded sheepishly.

"She was our main soloist at the championships last year. Absolutely killed it."

"Sorry to break it to you, but singing wasn't really something that was passed along to me. Plus you're plan to get us in a club together is really obvious." Jaiden muttered, turning her attention back towards Beca. The tiny brunette was just starting towards the bridge of her song.

_For all the air that's in your lungs  
For all the joy that is to come  
For all the things that you're alive to feel  
Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal_

_Oh, how were you to know?  
Oh, how were you to know?_

_And I, I hate to see your heart break  
I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close  
But I've been there before  
And I, I hate to see your heart break  
I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close  
But I've been there before_

Beca's song ended and she was met with a round of applause from the entire café. Chloe, who was clapping exceptionally loud, stood up and ran across the room to meet Beca as soon as she had stepped down. Jaiden stayed put at their table, taking another sip off her lukewarm coffee.

"You were so great!" Chloe squealed, throwing her arms around her girlfriend and nearly knocking the guitar out of her hands. Beca arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you were busy?" The musician asked. Chloe grinned mischievously and shrugged.

"I kinda figured you'd be here so I kinda thought maybe I'd bring Jaiden." Beca's eyes widened and immediately started scanning the room. She found her sister sitting in the back after a few seconds and then looked back towards Chloe.

"I can't believe you. How the hell did you manage that?" Beca demanded. Chloe frowned at the tone in the shorter girl's voice.

"Excuse me, I thought you wanted to fix things with her? All I had to do was ask her out for coffee."

"She's just going to be annoyed by this. She probably only stayed because you're…you. And you're hard to disappoint." Beca sighed, kneeling down and putting her guitar in its case. She quickly latched the hard shell and stood up. She found it a bit nerve wracking that her sister had heard her sing. What was almost more nerve wracking was the fact that she was still sitting back there. Chloe followed Beca's gaze, and was admittedly surprised that the freshman was still around.

"Maybe you should go talk to her. She obviously hasn't left for a reason, so it's not like she's dying to get away from you. Or she just wants to tell you that you suck at guitar." Chloe chuckled, nudging her anxious girlfriend towards her younger sibling. Beca hesitated before starting towards the back of the Starbucks.

Jaiden watched as her sister started to make her way over to her, although a bit unwillingly. Part of her wanted to get up and leave before she was forced to begin another uncomfortable conversation, but the nervous look on Beca's face was enough to tell her that they were both being forced into this. And somehow that made staying easier.

"Hi." Beca said quietly, finally arriving at the table. Jaiden glanced up at her and kicked the empty chair out with her foot.

"Hey." The older of the two sat down tentatively before setting her guitar down.

"Sorry about Chloe. She's kind of overbearing sometimes." Beca laughed anxiously. Jaiden looked across the room to find the redhead watching them with an excited smile plastered across her face.

"Yeah. Overbearing is a good word for it. You have a really nice voice." Jaiden stated before taking the last drink of her coffee. Beca tried to hide the tiny smile she was fighting and looked down at her lap.

"Wow, um, thank you. I used to remember you singing around the house a lot and I was always kind of jealous-"

"Woah, let's not mention that. I kind of told your girlfriend I can't sing so she wouldn't try to get me in the Barden Bells or whatever you guys call yourselves." Jaiden interrupted. Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Figures she'd do that." After Beca's reply, silence rested between the two sisters. Jaiden cleared her throat uncomfortably and then finally stood up.

"Well…goodbye." Jaiden muttered. She looked up and nodded at Chloe across the room before making her way out of the Starbucks. The moment she was out the door, Chloe raced over to her girlfriend.

"How did it go? What did she say? Did you two make up?" The redhead demanded. Beca sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, we didn't make up. She wasn't as abrasive though. She, um, she said I have a really nice voice." Beca started to smile again, but quickly hid it. The tiny action did not go unnoticed by her girlfriend.

"Well you do have a really nice voice. In fact, it's sexy. So let's get going." Chloe winked, taking a hold of Beca's hand. The tiny brunette smirked and followed her girlfriend out of the café, back to their dorm.


End file.
